Eldigan
Eldigan (エルトシャン, Erutoshan, Eltshan in the Japanese version) is the commander of the Cross Knights and the lord of Nordion in Agustria during the first generation of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Being a direct descendant of Hezul, he wields the powerful 'Demon Sword' Mystletainn. Despite being a friend to both Sigurd and Quan, he is immensely loyal to Agustria, and thus follows the orders of the tyrannical King Chagall to defend his country from Sigurd's invasion. Eldigan leads the Cross Knights out to confront Sigurd's army near Silvail, where his sister Raquesis convinces him to persuade Chagall to accept a truce. However, he is unsuccessful, and Chagall has him executed for treason. Profile Eldigan is the older half-brother of Raquesis, and is a close friend to Sigurd and Quan, both of whom he first met at Belhalla's military academy. Eldigan is extremely loyal to the Agustrian royal family, as his ancestors were indirect descendants of Hezul who inadvertently inherited the Hezul major Holy Blood. They thus swore to utilize the powers of the Mystletainn to protect the royal family. During Verdane's invasion of Grannvale, Sigurd captures Evans castle and uses it as a base for his army's operations. Eldigan pays a visit to Sigurd, where he promises to watch over Evans while Sigurd marches deeper into Verdane. Shortly thereafter, Elliot, the prince of Heirhein, moves out to capture Evans, but is stopped in his tracks by Eldigan and his Cross Knights. Eldigan is held in custody as a result of this action, but is released shortly afterwards. Once Verdane is subdued, Sigurd is forced to fight against Agustria. King Chagall thus accuses Eldigan of being a traitor for not aiding Elliot earlier, and so Elgidan decides to finally lead his knights against Sigurd's forces due to his immense loyalty to his country. As the two armies clash swords, Raquesis pleads with Eldigan, attempting to convince him to stop the senseless fighting. Eldigan, moved by his sister's pleas, leaves the battlefield to attempt to reason with Chagall. However, the king refuses to listen to his request and has Eldigan immediately executed for treason. Eldigan's wife, Grahnye, later leaves for her parents' house in Leonster with her son Ares in tow in a bid to avoid being embroiled in the raging war within Agustria. Sadly, when Leonster falls following the Battle of River Thracia, Grahnye and her parents are killed, resulting in Ares being raised by Jabarro and his mercenary troop. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Chapter 1= |-|Chapter 3= Overview Eldigan appears twice on the battlefield: once during Chapter 1, and then later in Chapter 3. In Chapter 1, he is an ally of the player's, and alongside his troop of Cross Knights, makes short work of Elliot. In Chapter 3, however, Eldigan will be forced to turn against the player. Despite not possessing any skills, Eldigan is extremely difficult to defeat due to his 5-Star Leadership and the powerful Mystletainn. It is thus highly recommended to simply have Raquesis speak to him in order to receive the Earth Sword, and more importantly, get Eldigan to leave the battlefield. Savvy players might recognize that there is a third option for dealing with Eldigan: it would be theoretically possible to lure him away from Silvail in order to seize the castle without killing him. Doing so will cause Eldigan, like all on-field bosses whose castle has been seized, to vanish without a trace. As much as the player may wish to spare Eldigan, this will have no impact on the plot, and will also prevent the player from acquiring the Earth Sword or Life Ring. Awakening Base Stats |-|(Inf. Regalia)= |-|Enemy (R&R 3)= Quotes Battle Conversations *Once Sigurd and Eldigan get near each other: Sigurd: Eldigan, please! Put down your sword! I don't want to fight you! I still have every intention of handing over Agusty! Please, I just need a little more time! Eldigan: ...Sigurd, I've heard enough. It's just you and me on the battlefield now. Two knights fighting with grace and honor. But I'm not about to fall with the Mystletainn at my side... 'Til death! Battle Quote Default Vs. Sigurd Eldigan: Sigurd... I never expected to ever have to cross swords with you. As knights, however, this is our fate. There is nothing either of us can do about it. Sigurd: W, wait! Eldigan!! Vs. Raquesis Eldigan: No, Raquesis! I don’t want to fight you!! Death Quote Recruitment Quote (Awakening) Trivia *Nanna's lover conversation with Ares in the Final Chapter reveals that Eldigan and Raquesis have different mothers. Furthermore, Raquesis fell in love with Eldigan, although Eldigan's feelings towards her are not made clear. *Eldigan has a battle sprite slightly different to other male paladins in the game. *Eldigan, Palla and Est are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. **Although Eldigan appears more akin to a SpotPass character than a DLC one, in that not only does he lack unique art, he appears on maps where he is not the specific DLC Einherjar for that map, and lacking the DLC needed to recruit him, Infinite Regalia, does not cause him to have the Nondescript Unit portrait that it does with other DLC characters. **The Golden Gaffe's resources have placeholder graphics of Eldigan's portrait, cropped from his TCG artwork. This may imply Eldigan was to have new artwork much like the other Einherjar.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content *Eldigan is the only DLC character in Awakening to not have new character art. Gallery File:Eltshan (Super Tactics Book).png|Artwork of Eldigan from the Super Tactics Book. File:Eldigan.png|Official artwork of Eldigan from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook File:Eltshan (Oosawa manga).png|Eldigan, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Eltshan TGC 1.jpg|Eldigan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Paladin. File:Eltshan_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpeg|Eldigan, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. File:Eldigan card 25.jpg|Eldigan as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Eltshan Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Eldigan. File:Eltshan.png|Eldigan's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. References Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Bonus characters